


It seems a little fishy in here

by Chocolatecandy56



Series: The Supernatural Universe [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe-Merman, Alternate Universe-Secret, Alternate Universe-Supernatural, Alternate Universe-Transformation, Angst, Humor, M/M, Maybe fluff, Other, Still Hockey Players (Hockey RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: Join clueless Tyson and innocent Gabe in this adventure of uncovering ancient family secrets in the ocean! Join the first chapter for Gabe's transformation and the very beginning of this story line!





	It seems a little fishy in here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emperorpenguin (dortmundbvbbabe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/gifts), [palmsxieri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmsxieri/gifts).



Gabe is exhausted and practice isn’t even half over. It seems even the smallest actions can prove to be difficult for Gabe to do, seeing that he’s always been extremely thirsty recently. It doesn’t sit well in the pit of his stomach, because it feels like he’s missing something. 

To quench his thirst, Gabe just skates as slow as he can to get to the bench to grab some water during a break.

“Why am I even still thirsty? I’ve been drinking water like nonstop,” Gabe complains to Tyson during a water break and downs the entire water bottle in his hands.

“Don’t know, maybe you just need to change your typical training regimen?” Tyson wags his eyebrows.

He just rolls his eyes and replies, “No, just stop, this is practice. You’re a mess like always.”

“I may be a mess, but at least I don’t have a big giant head like yours,” Tyson pouts his lips and skates back into some hockey drills with the other defensemen. The defense is working on two on one drills because the defense have been letting goals like that slip into the net during games throughout the year. Which is just, not good.

Gabe rolls his eyes, this is typical Tyson, who’s his best friend on the Avalanche, the NHL team that they play for, and he’s always stuck on the joke that Gabe has like the largest head in the world. Which was the first thing that came out of Tyson’s mouth when he first met him. 

Even though Tyson is older than Gabe, he still acts like a child sometimes.

Once practice is over, Gabe heads over to the trainers, as the responsible captain he is, to see what’s going on with him. Not only is he constantly thirsty, but his stomach hasn’t been able to digest much food besides seafood and especially sushi, and his skin is also peeling off and turning into a weird bluish color. He’s been getting more questions of concern of how abnormally pale he is. Also, his skin is getting really itchy and irritated with all clothing and pads he has to wear which gets Gabe pretty frustrated by the end of a game, especially when they lose when they’re in the playoffs right now.

Yes, Gabe is Swedish and so he’s naturally pale already, but apparently EJ, one of Gabe’s other friends on the team, has said that “You’re looking like a ghost, pale as a sheet. I swear we can see right through you, especially with the weight loss you’re going through.”

Gabe also has been experiencing some weight loss issues partly due to the fact he hasn’t been able to pretty much eat anything on his meal plan, which he’s totally going to get yelled at from the trainers and nutritionists. Losing weight this late which is never a good thing unless it’s getting to the end of the playoffs, however, they’re not even close to that part of the post season yet because it’s only the second round out of four rounds that can end up being over a week long.

The lack of food is also bothering Gabe because it can never seem like he’s full, even if he stuffs his face in fish and sushi, it’s like he’s missing a part of himself and he doesn’t even know what it is.

Once he enters, the trainer gives him one look and shoes out EJ to get a better look at Gabe. 

There must be something really wrong with Gabe if the trainner kicks out another player already getting a look at.  
This freaks Gabe out and he tenses when the trainer gives him a long, hard look and says,

“I won’t do a complete check in, but just let me see your hands.”

Gabe gives the trainer his hands and internally groans, the weird skin in between his hands is starting to get a slight blue tint to it besides his normal skin color. 

The trainer clearly sees this and goes for some medical scissors to probably cut it off.

“This shouldn't hurt, unless it’s some sort of disease, which it isn’t, we just need to touch up your skin growth here, it’s pretty common for people to have skin growth here, especially from the Northern part of Europe, in the Scandinavian parts of the world..

Gabe grimances, he’s already tried cutting it off, he screeched like a hyena and he ended up bleeding for quite a while until the skin grew even thicker and increased in the length it goes against his fingers the last time he attempted it.

“Wow, this is some thick stuff, we would probably cut down the skin growth everyday, or have a surgery if I can’t get this to work.”

He pinches and Gabe couldn’t help but let out an inhuman like scream that seemed like it broke some nearby glass. 

He heard some voices shouting before Gabe tried to breath, but he choked on air instead and then passed out. 

Gabe woke up groggy and disoriented, he didn’t know where he was initially. After a while, Gabe finally recognized he was only laying on the ground where he was when he blacked out.

Gabe let a groan escape from his lips, it felt like he was passed out for ages. 

“Gabe, Gabriel, are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?” Tyson asks, very much in Gabe’s face. 

Gabe is trying to blink out wait, are those tears or what? There’s definitely some sort of water in his eyes. 

Whatever, Gabe is more concerned about how long he was passed out for, so he asks,

“What happened? How long was I out for?”

Tyson frowns, “It was only a minute, but I swear, it felt like your heart wasn’t even beating, a trainer is doing some blood tests right now, he drew couple drops of blood and didn’t even notice your heart stopping, but I noticed it and I leaned in so close my sweat landed on you and then you woke up with your heart barely beating I’m pretty sure.”

“Just, get me some salt and water please,” Gabe croaks out. 

“Sure thing Cap,” Tyson says as he gets up to leave.

Gabe sighs a breath of relief for some space, Tyson can get to be too much, with his curly brown hair, that smells so much more fruity lately, getting into his face, along with his curved and smooth cheekbones, that Gabe almost got turned on by Tyson invading his personal space.

Tyson’s brown eyes felt like they were peering deep into Gabe’s soul, like he could tell Gabe has some pretty intense feelings towards him already.

Has anyone ever got the feeling that they hurt so much on the inside they don’t even feel human? Because that’s how Tyson can make Gabe feel and he’s definitely feeling most certainly not human. Gabe also thinks he’s also literally not human on the inside, and it’s not just a weird metaphorical feeling on the inside either. 

Gabe feels really dizzy right now so he didn’t hear anything until the trainer said something about immediate surgery.

“No, I have solution, it’s just-,” Gabe can’t think of English right now so he finishes his sentence in Swedish instead.

Tyson walks in with just a glass of water, with salt in it. God, Tyson is the perfect human being right now.

“He’s good, I can take of him doc,” Tyson says as he pours the glass of water oh Gabe’s face and neck.

“I’m not even a doctor, but ok, it seems like Gabe’s feeling better. I guess all he needed was to cool down a bit. We can get those blood tests tomorrow then and go from where the hospital suggests. Oh shoot, I missed a call from the hospital. I’ll update you guys later from what I find out,” the trainer says as they walk out to call the hospital back. 

“Ok Gabe, I covered your butt so we should talk when we get back if you’re feeling up for it ok?” Tyson says as he pries Gabe from the floor and supports most of his weight which is a feat in itself because Gabe’s got quite a few inches and pounds on Tyson. 

Gah, Gabe can’t even think about how strong Tyson must be otherwise Tyson will start to feel Gabe getting turned on.

After an exhausting and long ride home, only because Gabe can barely feel his legs, much less walk, they finally get home.

Dang, Gabe can’t even feel his legs anymore. All Gabe’s doing is starting to breathe more heavily and faster because it doesn’t seem like his body is getting the air he so badly needs.

Tyson starts the bathtub up and sets the temperature at the coldest the water can get. He also added some ice cubes in it. 

“Where’s the salt at Gabe? Shouldn’t you have some, even the bath salt kind?” Tyson asks as he’s searching around the house.

Oh goodness, Gabe has a pounding headache he can’t even think.

“Uh, I think I ate it all?” Gabe asks and winces while he frantically scratches all of his peeling skin off of his suddenly very less hairy legs.

“Huh that’s weird, I swear I saw some bath salts practically full last week when I was over here,” Tyson pouts as he puts his hands on his hips.

“Why’d you even go through my bathroom anyway for? You little butt.” Gabe manages to question Tyson.

“Hey, I just wanted to see if you had any bandaids from the time you like bit me with seriously sharp and wacky teeth. Remember that weird teeth problem you had last week? Yea I don’t know why you had the sudden urge to bite me and rip the fish out of my fork, but your eyes even changed to an unnatural blue at that point of- oh no, just like that, Gabe are you ok? What’s going on, should I call someone?” 

Gabe just groans in response.

Tyson leaves the room, which means Gabe is alone in the room when he lets out an inhuman shriek when a blast of pain entered his entire body on the inside.

Gabe needs to get out of clothes, he just felt his pants ripping to free his legs, which are in an extreme burning pain.

Gabe starts to hyperventilate, it seems like he can’t even breathe air now because he’s choking. It feels as if as he’s drowning, which it shouldn't be possible for Gabe. None of what’s been happening to Gabe should be.

But the burning pain increases as he feels his chest getting sliced open and rearranged in a different way than he’s used to. Then his neck starts to constrict and something grew on the side of his neck which is now floundering rapidly and is causing a flaring pain in his neck area. His neck is throbbing from the burning pain, it feels as if his neck is on fire.

If Gabe thought the pain would be over soon, he was wrong, first he felt his legs snap in half in a large crack.

Gabe screamed so loud he didn’t even hear Tyson come in with a horrified look on his face with the phone in his hand.

He could feel his bones melting in his legs which let his legs meld together to form a new appendage. Gabe also felt his feet stretch and mold together to form a different shape entirely.

Then the itchtcing came, it started to become so unbearable he swore in Swedish or some other language, Gabe doesn’t even know at this point. His hands felt glued together and heavy so he couldn’t itch.

It wasn’t much longer when the pain started to die down that he gave out a weird sounding whimper then blacked out. 

Gabe tries to blink out whatever is limiting his eyesight because everything seems to be like underwater or something, like a film is covering his eyeballs. It’s too bright in the room too, making his current headache he has even worse. 

He tries to get out of the bathtub so he attempts to move his legs but he can’t feel them anymore. Like they’re glued together or something. 

Then, his hand slipped downward a bit and felt something rough and slimy. 

Gabe froze, like he realized why he’s been feeling weird this past week, it’s because, he looks down, that he’s a merman.

He screams a very loud, piercing inhuman shriek that’s starting to get weirdly similar to Gabe. Kind of like Deja vu to be honest with himself. 

Tyson barges into the room, “What happened? Oh, you’re awake. Now don’t make any sudden moves and just uh, relax as much as you can.”

Relax? Tyson’s gotta be kidding me now. 

Gabe gave Tyson a glare.

Tyson backs up with his hands raising in defense, “Okay I know a bathtub is really uncomfortable in your state, especially in your first transformation, but the guys are fixing up someone's hot tub so you’ll be able to, I guess like live or whatever because you need salt because I talked to your mother who was translating for your grandmother so it was kind of rough and long, but you were out for a long time and-”

Gabe smacks his face and just interrupts Tyson’s rambling because he rambles when he gets nervous and doesn’t know what else to say, “Just tell me the main points of what my mother’s translation was and then you can leave.”

“Oh well, the first thing is that you’re not supposed to be alone,” Tyson mentions.

“Well, get one of the guys to do it,” Gabe frowns, scrunching his eyebrows together.

“Wellllll, we’re not supposed to tell anyone about this, apparently I’m one of like, five alive humans who even know that mermaids and mermen exist,” Tyson answers.

“What did you even tell the guys about me needing a fixed up hot tub?” Gabe asks.

“Just that you have a leg injury and you need to soak it in a hot tub asap, I’m also getting them to adjust the temperature so it’ll only go as high as fifty five degrees because apparently anything higher than that outside of real ocean water can get you sick and die eventually, and actually, your grandmother seemed really shocked about this happened, apparently you were supposed to die from this or not even turn at all. LIke this is one of the first times it’s happened in over a century, which isn’t a long time in accordance to mermen and mermaid stuff. Your grandmother also mentioned other stuff, like how to care for you and everything and basically it’s cold salt water you need to soak your fins in, and to make sure once you get your legs back, which might be awhile she says, to transform every so often, like once a day, then gradually go longer. Just listen to what your body needs, just like hockey. Oh I almost forgot, when you do soak, especially now, since it’ll be at minimum a week you’ll be stuck like this, that your neck and chest be submerged in order for you to breathe, otherwise you’ll suffocate just like how humans can drown in water.” Tyson explains.

This is too much. Tyson is too much for Gabe to handle right now.

“Tyson Barrie, just leave me alone. I mean it.” Gabe yells.

Tyson gives a look of shock and hurt, because Gabe never tells him off, to leave him alone.

In fact, this is the first one either of them told them to back off before.

Gabe has always been tolerant of Tyson up to right now.

Tyson leaves without a single word or sound.

Tyson’s never quiet.

Well, Gabe hasn’t thought of himself as ugly and monster like this either. Especially as he’s looking at his completely royal blue hued webbed hands with slivers of gold of where his fingers should be, Gabe knows he’s turned into a monster. 

And he’s turned into one permanently.

There’s no way for him to turn back and prevent it because Gabe at least is smart enough to connect this to genetics with what Tyson was talking about with Gabe’s grandmother.

Which makes sense on why Gabe rarely saw her back when he was still living in Sweden.

It’s things like this that makes Gabe reconsider moving across the world to play hockey.

What’s going to happen to hockey now, the team needs him to step up and play big minutes for them, he can’t be stuck in his bathtub with no legs!

Gabe moves his stupid tail that’s not even supposed to be there and splashes water all over. He’s frustrated with this multi colored tail consisting mostly of blue, which trails down to black lines to where his feet, that he doesn’t even think everything through and knocks the curtain on top of him.

Good, that way Gabe can’t even see how hideous of a person he his.

Even before the transformation, Gabe never thought of himself as a very hot and attractive person. He’s always thought he got the average looks even though the team and the girls that flaunt for his attention disagree.

If he had looks before they’re certainly not there anymore. And if he did, how come Gabe never even kissed Tyson?

Too late now, Tyson’s never going to want to even see him again.

Maybe it’s not too late to jump into an ocean to never be seen again because at least this way, Gabe still has to be alive and live through his embarrassment all isolated in the ocean. Maybe he’s ugly for a mermen that anyone he has to meet will be scared away by his looks.

Gabe eventually falls asleep but it felt like days since he’s managed to stretch out any limb of his, he’s getting really sore, angry, tired, hungry and annoyed with the world.

And to top it all off, Tyson still hasn’t come back, he might as well leave Gabe to be discovered and experimented on, never to see the light of day again. 

It’s only been 12 hours. There’s a lot more to go too.

The worst part is Gabe has nothing to entertain himself besides his self-deprecating thoughts with his sparkly tail that also picked up some freckles of emerald green and a sparkly deep gold color. 

Gabe ends up being stuck in the hot tub for three, very long and boring days.

Tyson finally shows up and Gabe’s gone so insane that he just had to do it, to bite Tyson on the neck and suck on his blood.

What’s happening to him.

Tyson gave Gabe a look of horror then started to cough.  
“What the heck man?”

Gabe thinks he must look panicked or stricken because that’s what he’s certainly feeling on the inside, his stomach is churning in, wait, pleasure? It was all natural instinct Gabe thinks, any reasonable merman would do that after starving in a bathtub for three days.

“Oh, I just-did you- huh?” Tyson chokes out, “Well, that’s just your natural instincts and I was an idiot for leaving you like this, with no food, But the hot tub, well cold tub, is now out and ready, so I can take you out, so we can figure everything else out ok?” Tyson explains.

Gabe shakes his head agreeing but not, “Wait, don’t you think I’m sort of ugly monster that you never wanted to see again?”

Tyson chuckles, what the heck Tys? 

“No, it’s because your so hot I almost died without seeing you, but I wanted to give you space, and I was so scared that now you’re twice as like, attractive than before and you were still pretty dang hot so I got really nervous and holed up in my house with a gallon of chocolate ice cream that Nate had no part of either,” Tyson answers.

Oh. Gabe has nothing to be afraid of then.

He smiles then, “Well, what are you waiting for then? Pick me up bridal style then.” Gabe smirks then yelps a little when Tyson was able to get Gabe into his arms. Which is impressive because Gabe feels like he’s heavier as a merman than when he has his legs.

It’s the best feeling in the world when Tyson just dumps Gabe unceremoniously into the hot tub. Like all of Gabe’s bruises, sores, pain, and aches both physically and mentally drowned away as soon as he entered the tub.

And so the adventure begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Author appreciates some kudos and comments to keep motivated, this is also very fun to write and think about! I hope the person that just inspires me all around can get on here without me telling her to!


End file.
